


GLIMPSE OF AFTER

by kingstoken



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No" she said, cutting Rick off "when exactly did Glenn die?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	GLIMPSE OF AFTER

She was finally feeling better, and her head was clear. Then they told her about Glenn's death.

"When?"

"A few days ago. We didn't want to tell you right away, to give you time to recover"

"No" she said, cutting Rick off "when exactly did Glenn die?" Rick and Daryl exchanged looks.

"Five days ago" answered Daryl. Five days, the timing was right, but it wasn't real. Rick kept talking, but she wasn't listening, her thoughts were in a different place.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Over the next few days she started making forays out of bed. Rosita said she needed to take it easy, but she couldn't stand to sit still for so long. When she ventured out Daryl would hover, afraid she would get hurt again. She did laundry, which turned out to be more exhausting than it should have been. Daryl made her sit on the couch afterwards, he sat on the chair near her, the two of them sharing the silence.

Maggie entered the room. It was the first time Carol had seen her. She looked terrible, there were dark circles under her eyes, she was pale and she seemed to radiate a profound weariness. 

"I'm so sorry, Maggie." Maggie nodded her head in acknowledgment, and eased down on the other side of the couch. Carol knew what it was like to be without words.

"Why did you ask when Glenn died?"

"Maggie..."

"Rick said you wanted to know specifically when Glenn died, why?" Carol sighed.

"It's going to sound strange, I don't want to burden you with it."

"I want to know" Maggie stated, looking at her intently. Carol didn't know how to begin to explain, but she had to try.

"When I was out, I was having this dream. I was in this peaceful meadow, and Sophia was there, she was so beautiful" her voice cracked, and Daryl reached over and grabbed her hand. "The girls were there too, Lizzie and Mika, all three of them pulling me along. Sophia was talking, telling me everything was okay now, that I could stay there with them. In the distance I could see people sitting at picnic tables, they were laughing and smiling, like they were having a party. I saw Merle," she smiled at Daryl, "Dale, Andrea, Lori, Beth and your Dad." She continued, looking at Maggie.

"Suddenly Glenn was there, standing next to me. I knew that wasn't right, that he shouldn't be there. He said to Sophia 'Your Mom's not ready, yet. You need to let go', they released my hands, everything started to fade away, and then I woke up." Carol brushed the tears from her cheeks, Maggie was doing the same.

"What day was this? That you had this dream."

"The same day Glenn died." Maggie broke down then, sobbing. Carol wrapped her left arm around Maggie as she cried on her shoulder. Daryl still tightly held her right hand. The three of them stayed there a long time, riding the wave of grief.


End file.
